


Languages

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows many languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languages

Jack knew many languages, but now he was quite as he watched Ianto sleeping. Ianto's hair was a mess, his neck was marred by bite marks that look like ink on paper. Ianto reached for Jack and Jack pulled him into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of Ianto's head and placed kisses in Ianto's hair.

The strong scent of sweat tickled Jack's nose.

Jack sighed and held Ianto tighter.

Jack knew many languages, but he still didn't know how to say 'I love you.' As Ianto slept and snuggled into Jack's neck, Jack hoped Ianto knew.


End file.
